Dear seasons
by Walterion
Summary: Una historia sobre una muchacha y las misteriosas estaciones


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrongLa chica continuó caminando por el campo níveo, llevaba días recorriendolo y sus provisiones se habían agotado kilómetros atrás, tenía sueño, pero sabía que si dormía en el campo blanco sobre el que caminaba no volvería a despertar jamás ,derretía nieve en una botella pegada a sus ropas, esto había funcionado durante kilómetros, pero su temperatura corporal actual al parecer no bastaba para fundir la nieve, decidió correr pero la basta estepa parecía no tener fin, dio un tropiezo y comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas caían frías por sus mejillas, no supo cuando cayó dormida./strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrong-Es tan pequeña..donde la hallaste?-dijo una voz femenina, dulce e infantil-/strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrong-No es la pregunta..la pregunta es que hace aquí?-dijo otra mujer,esta voz era seria y parecía enfadada- /strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrong-Pertenecerme..-dijo una voz fría-la quiero../strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrongLa chica abrió los ojos,las voces callaron al notarlo al parecer, estaba en algo frió y blanco, quizá alguien la había encontrado en la nieve y discutían que hacer con ella, pero cuando se afirmó con sus palmas desnudas en la superficie, descubrió que no era nieve, sino algo blando e igual de frío, miró alrededor y tres chicas colosales la miraban mientras ella estaba de pie en la palma de una, una chica colosal totalmente nívea,excepto por dos ojos rojos, la gigante emitía un aura fría, que hizo temblar a la confundida chica-/strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrong-La despertaste Verónica! eres una idiota!-la voz infantil pertenecía a una gigante mucho más pequeña, su piel era como pétalos de rosa y sus cabellos eran muchas franjas de colores excéntricos, aveces con flores trenzadas en ellos, sus ojos eran uno de color verde y el otro de color azul-/strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrong-No la habría despertado, si no estuviera aquí!-la voz pertenecía a una chica casi tan alta como la pálida,pero un completo opuesto, morena y de cabello y ojos negros-tienes siquiera una razón para haberla traído aquí Ivi?/strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrong-Es mía..-la chica pálida respondió, su rostro no se inmutaba ni daba a conocer ningún sentimiento, era como una mascara de marfil-Antoniette dijo que podía conservarla../strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrongEl variopinto grupo guardó silencio cuando una chica,pelirroja, espigada con las mejillas bañadas en pecas entró, la chica abrazo a la pálida y cogió a la pequeña y asustada muchacha, luego se acomodó los anteojos/strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrong-Nadie realmente a notado lo confundida y asustada que debe estar esta chica mientras que cuatro cosas que nunca había visto o siquiera imaginado discuten como si no las estuvieran oyendo?/strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrongTodas guardaron silencio y la chica peliroja la devolvió a la mano de la llamada Ivi, pero en vez de ponerla directo sobre la piel de esta, antepuso un pañuelo bordado entre la piel y la muchacha/strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrong-Estos seres están llenos de fluidos con punto de congelación..si sigues exponiéndola a tu piel desnuda la vas a congelar, es como una planta pero debes entender que es mucho más delicada, ya Ivi?/strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrongIvi asintió y escapó con la muchacha, subió unas escaleras y se encerró en una habitación, la reprimenda continuó en el piso inferior, pero las voces se hacían distantes, la dama gigante la dejo sobre una mesa de madera blanca y se agachó, los orbes rojos recorrieron a la muchacha de pies a cabeza, aún esta tiritaba/strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrong-Quien eres…? que hago aquí?-la muchacha tiritaba ante el titan inexpresivo y se acercó a ella, poso una mano en la mejilla de la chica, y notó la situación en que había perdido la conciencia, acaso ella la había salvado?-/strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrong-Ivi se apunto a si misma con un dedo , no cambió su expresión en lo absoluto y observo a la muchacha- Ivi..-luego apunto a la pequeña con un dedo- Eres mía../strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrong-Ivi..e-es un gusto conocerte..m-me llamo S-samantha.. pero..y también que me hayas salvado, pero..soy un ser humano..no puedes, ser mi dueña..b-bueno sin ofenderte, p-por favor no me aplastes!/strong/em/span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrong-Ivi acerco su dedo a la cabeza de la pequeña y la acarició, la muchacha tenia el cabello verde y era menuda incluso cuando no conocía seres tan grandes, las caricias de ivi la tranquilizaron un poco, aunque se sintieran como un trozo de hielo frotado en su cabeza- Lo siento, pero lo que sobrevive en invierno..es mío, lamento que aún no puedas entenderlo, se lo que sientes..se que estas confundida y eso está bien, pero me he decidido a cuidarte-la habitación se encontraba repleta de pequeñas flores cristalizadas, algunos trineos, y..conejos..muchos conejos de pelaje blanco saltaban por la colosal habitación, salvo por eso la habitación parecía de una chica normal, a la que le encantaba el blanco-Pero..eres mía..lo lamento..-los labios, parecieron intentar, formar una sonrisa casi imperceptible, y la chica se levantó- pero si eso de los fluidos es cierto..deberás pasar la noche con Antoniette..ella..es más cálida-la sola idea pareció deprimirla, cogió a Samantha, olvidando poner el pañuelo entre piel y chica..pero por alguna razón, ya no era tan fría-/strong/em/span/p 


End file.
